Err surprise?
by Choco Forest
Summary: Sneaking into someone's house is inappropriate, but what if Gray did it to preparing a surprise for Lucy? [graylu fanfiction]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **.**

 **Title: Err… surprise?**

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucy closed her apartment door. She carelessly dropped her sling bag and threw her suede boots. She'd just returned from one of her solo missions, it's a safe mission luckily. She taught piano to children at Magnolia Music Course, temporarily replacing one teacher who's on maternity leave.

A total darkness greeted her and she sensed something frost and fresh swirling around the silent air. She softly rubbed her upper arm with both hands, shivered as the chill breeze slipping through her legs.

Feeling there was something wrong she grabbed her celestial key and walking to the nearest switch for a better vision.

The blonde mage didn't have time to turn on the light when she heard a _'click'_ continued with a buzzing sound out of nowhere.

Various stellar lights dancing over her head; she saw a display of meteor shower which streaked through the night sky—emanating from the constellation _Perseus_.

A beautiful multicolored _downpour_ entertained her eyes, as if she was under the open sky on summer evening. It reminded her of her mother. They had their own favorite dark secluded spot in Heartfilia Konzern for stargazing or just enjoying the night view.

She could even feel _it_ when icy particles felt slowly like drizzle and touched her nose.

"Whaaa…" it's the only voice that came from her mouth.

The show was stopped.

Lucy heard that clicking sound again, twice, and the light flooded her room.

"You liked it?" asked someone nervously. A masculine voice broke the silence in the room.

The celestial spirit mage didn't respond.

She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to adjust her vision which already accustomed to the darkness. Lucy looked around, observed. Her apartment seemed _different_ than usual.

Clearly her living room has been converted into a mini planetarium complete with celestial objects made of ice from her ceiling to the floor.

She was truly surrounded by ice magic.

That certain someone tried to draw her attention, clearing his throat so that Lucy would become aware of his presence. But it didn't work.

Fidgeting in his place, he opened his mouth, "Humh… well…"

Lucy huffed. She turned her body; both of her hands were on her waist. "Why did you sneak into my house? I thought there was a burglar!"

"Aah… sorry about that… but I'm not a burglar," said Gray apologetically. He leaned against the wall, casually crossing his arms.

The blonde mage pouted and her eyes half-squinted. "I can see that!"

…a _nd I can see that you're not buttoning your black shirt._

"So you didn't like it. Well okay." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice but he disguised it with his aloofness.

Eyeing the ice mage expression, Lucy chuckled silently. This time Lucy placed her hands behind her back, clasping them with a soft grip. She beamed at him. "What are you talking about Gray? Of course I loved it." Her smiling eyes turned to a cute wink. "It's exquisite!"

Hearing those words from his precious nakama, Gray slightly blushed. He hastily shifted his gaze toward the projector lacrima in front of him. Glad he could prepare that machine with some help from astronomy center in the last minute.

"How did you know that I missed the _Perseids_?" asked Lucy, confused. She carefully touched one of those crystal star-shaped ices.

"I heard your conversations with the girls and your voice sounded so upset. So I thought I…" answered the raven-haired guy shyly without continuing his words.

A small giggle slipped from her mouth.

Pointing her index finger, Lucy teased him wholeheartedly, "You were eavesdropping us, Gray Fullbuster?!"

Gray moved closer. He put his hands inside his pocket. "No, I wasn't! That's ridiculous! I was just coincidentally passing by. You girls can be so loud sometimes when chatting and gossiping." His bare shoulder lightly brushed her as he approached the celestial spirit mage.

"Okay. Well… thanks, Gray." Lucy shrugged her shoulders, she bit her lower lip—half smile—and then grinned broadly.

"It's better late than never." Nonchalantly, Gray responded.

"You're right…"

Gray displayed a sly smile, an attitude which known too well by her from those years as his teammate. "Yeah. Like us!"

"Us?!" said Lucy tauntingly.

Her gaze lowered when Gray looked into her eyes deeply, feeling a firm grasp on her delicate hand. Her blood rushed to her face, developed a pink tinge in there.

The ice mage laughed. Proud that he still have that effect on her.

Lucy punched him lightly on the chest, "Shut up!" When she wanted to punch him again he already grabbed her wrist. Quietly handed her a new shaped ice—a symbol of her family name.

Amazed, she placed it on her palms with gentle motion.

She smiled at him gently. Behind the smile, there was another meaning… _you still remember that day huh!_

Still fresh on her mind that very words from their _accidental_ _first date_ that led to _impromptu confession_ several months ago at Magnolia Festival. He gave her the same heart shaped ice and mumbling something which sounded like _'a heart for Miss Heartfilia'_.

Gray smirked at her reaction, amused. "Don't look at me like that… I know your feelings."

Lucy stuck her tongue out. She gestured him to dim the lights and turn on the projector lacrima again as an effort to restore her composure.

He was fulfilling her request without a question.

Buzzing sounds faintly filled the air. She patted the seat next to her on the floor as she saw him walking toward her. Calmly he positioned himself next to Lucy.

Smiling, she leaned over and nudged Gray with her shoulder. "Let me test your knowledge about that constellation. Ready?"

"I'm more than ready. We can do this all night," with a deep husky voice he replied. Lucy completely didn't notice as a malicious smile spread across his face while he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"What's the name of the little dot over there?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

Notes:

Reposted from my Tumblr account! I officially made this fanfiction for graylu week 2014, prompt: night [day 2]. I decided to share here because I want to spread the graylu love.

I missed Perseid meteor shower [around 10-13.08.14] so what if Lucy missed it too hehe~ that's the inspiration for this fanfiction. Thanks for reading! Any thoughts? (｡◕‿◕｡)


End file.
